Caught In The Act!
by LycoX
Summary: Little Sayuri gets more than she bargains for much to the embarrassment of her parents when walking in on them! (One-shot sequel to 'The Wedding To Remember')
**Caught In**

 **The Act!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! This is a one-shot sequel to 'The Wedding To Remember' and set a few years down the road. Also, this is for a prompt I received anonymously on Tumblr.**

* * *

Neither of the two had expected it to happen to them when it did. Too lost in one another to really think too much about that sort of possibility after spending the past two weeks dealing with the latest Supernatural threat to the town that saw Scott's dad wind up in the hospital much to his annoyance after all was said and done. Once Scott and Kira had gotten home, the married lovers had taken one look at one another and the clothes had gone flying off as both felt it had been too damn long since they had been that intimate with one another. Sayuri hadn't been home at the time so neither of the two had even really thought it was necessary to lock their bedroom door. Something that would be a big mistake as it would turn out much to their mutual embarrassment! Right at the height of the passion Kira had been feeling as she rode her husband, the door opened with little ten year old Sayuri making her way inside after getting home from Uncle Stiles and Aunt Malia's house. "Mom? Dad? What's all that noise?"

Kira had gone flying off Scott in a panic and ended up falling off the bed for her efforts while Scott quickly covered himself up so that their daughter couldn't see anything. After getting her to leave so that mommy and daddy could get dressed, the two panicked a little over what they were going to do and a few calls to their parents had done little good as they all found too much amusement in the whole damn thing. So with that option unavailable, the two decided to just wing it and hope for the best. Even if it was a little awkward for the two! Hell, they hadn't even expected to be giving her 'The Talk' this soon as it is anyway! The two made their way out of the bedroom and found their daughter in her room idly playing with one of her stuffed bunny rabbits, making the two smile at the adorable sight and wishing they had a camera to snap a picture of it. "Hey Lily Flower." Spoke up Scott softly.

Sayuri's attention quickly turned to the two in happiness and was off her bed in a flash and hugging the two. Scott quickly picked her up much to her sheer delight and making Kira smile at the sight of it despite the oncoming conversation she knew was about to happen. Once sitting their babygirl on the bed, Scott and Kira sat on opposite sides of her and traded unsure looks with one another over her head. "So..." Began Scott.

Making Kira look at him exasperatedly. Sayuri cheekily mimicked her dad, making him grin. "I'm guessing you probably have questions huh?" Asked Kira curiously.

Sayuri shrugged her shoulders at her mom. "Kind of."

"Well, we're here to answer them sweetheart." Her mother told her with a kiss to the top of her head.

Their little girl smiled happily at her before firing off her questions. "Is that problem that kept you two so tired over with? What kind of problem was it? What was all that noise? And why were you makin' all those noises anyways when on top of daddy mommy? Isn't that bouncin' painful for him?"

Kira flushed in embarrassment with a groan while Scott practically choked on air after all those questions! "Uhh… Well… You see..." Got out Kira, highly unsure of what to really say!

Thank God for Scott however as he seemed to get past his own embarrassment to answer their little girl's questions! "Yes, the problem is thankfully over with. I can't say what kind of problem it was cause you're still too young to understand." He paused when she gave him an annoyed look that he couldn't help but grin over.

"Sorry sweetie, but its true!" The little girl let out a long suffering sigh that had him chuckling and allowing for Kira to smile, momentarily forgetting her embarrassment.

"As uhh… As for your other questions? Well… I can say it wasn't painful for either of us."

More like enjoyable as Hell but he wasn't about to tell her that! Bad enough as it is that Stiles and Malia's son liked to get Sayuri mixed up in crazy situations! Which really did make him a mini Stiles in that way! "Its not?" Asked the little girl curiously.

"Nope."

"How come?"

Scott gaped like a fish as he froze trying to figure out an answer to that kind of question. "Sweetie, let's just say that when two adults who love one another very, very much do certain um… Things like that? Its not painful for either of them. And its why noises like I was making were happening cause I was feeling the love your daddy has for me."

Sayuri was looking at her mother with a wide eyed expression on her face. "Really!?"

A nod came from her mother, making the little girl look at her bedroom door for a moment before replying. "Wow." Scott grinned at that and he like his wife hoped that that meant this was over with.

But he would add in his own two cents. "But keep in mind that you don't ever, and I mean ever do this unless you are an adult like me and mommy alright? And only if its with someone you are in love with."

"So I hafta wait til I'm big like you and mommy?"

Both her parents nodded and she gave an 'oh' to that. "What about kissin'?"

"When you're an adult only. Like… When you're forty years old okay?" Replied her daddy firmly and pushing down any panic in him about his little girl kissing any boy! Especially anytime soon!

Kira couldn't help but grin at the brief panicked look her husband had. "Huh, guess I gots to tell Kenny no kissin' then."

Scott's eyes went wide as his daughter got off the bed and made her way out to go watch some tv. "Kenny!? Kenny Greenburg!?" Oh no way in Hell!

His daughter chose not to respond to her daddy's strangled yell while Kira just seemed amused by the whole thing much to his shock. "How can you find amusement in all this!? That little punk is trying to make moves on our little girl!"

Kira could only laugh at him and he huffed before getting up and going after his daughter. "Sayuri! We have to talk about Kenny!" Called out the man and making his wife laugh harder.

Their intimacy had been ruined but it was so worth it for a moment like this in her eyes and making her love her family even more! Looking around her daughter's room for a moment, she smiled and got up and chased after her husband before he gave their daughter any crazy ideas! And who knows, maybe they could finish what they started too later on!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ahh that was fun! Hope those of you who read this enjoyed it!**


End file.
